


Behind the Mask

by wangeva



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: Matt 在第一集告解時的心情





	

 

無意識地翻弄脫下的眼鏡，眼鏡主人的面容被窗櫺的陰影屏蔽，看不清表情。

 

「神父，我來為自己的罪請求寬恕。」

「父親是老派的拳擊手，輸多勝少...傷痕累累是家常便飯。但他從不被擊倒、總能再站起來，」

「他會將對手逼到因為必須一直出拳而受傷，不得不認輸.....」

「祖母說 Murdock 家族的孩子體內住著惡魔。」

「父親總是直挺挺站著，雙手垂在身側，好似無所畏懼......」

「他會將對手困在賽場邊，接著喚醒心中的惡魔，將對方擊倒，」

「坦白說，我始終不明白父親當時心境是什麼。」

 

「..............嗯？所以你來告解到底是要神寬恕你什麼？」神父疑惑的聲線穿過窗格。

 

請求寬恕，他可以嗎？

 

他有罪，欺瞞之罪。

白天扮演盲人、藏進眼鏡這副「面具」後；當夜晚來臨，也別無選擇要戴上貨真價值的「面具」，成為私刑者。黑色裝束是為了讓自己的傷勢與血️污不被敵人察覺、面具與眼鏡則是為了掩蓋自己天人交戰下的軟弱。

是不是永遠只能以面具示人，老實說他根本不在乎，就算那代表肩上背負的十字架日益沉重，甚至最後將自己推入永劫不復的地獄，也不打算回頭。

以為只要將真實自我屏蔽在武裝下，就能保護欲守護的人事物，但在一次次以身犯險後卻益發精疲力竭。

 

他有罪，殘暴之罪。

他永遠記得第一次執行私刑那晚，將一位性侵慣犯擊倒後，激烈到幾乎溢出胸腔的心跳、施力過度而疼痛顫抖的雙手、與身上縈繞不去的血腥味。

回到公寓，他無法克制的在馬桶前乾嘔....覺得像做了一場夢，無法醒來的噩夢。

面對最初執行私刑後瀕臨崩潰臨界點的心智，隔天必須竭盡全力才能維持一切如常：佯裝精神抖擻、謊稱自己摔倒避開 Foggy 的關切......隱隱作痛的指關節、無法忽視的血腥氣味，再再提醒昨晚的經歷不是夢境，是現實。以暴制暴的他是「罪犯」，與那些遊走法律邊緣、用暴力解決問題的狡獪之徒作法上沒有差別；而在仁慈的天父面前，他們同樣是罪人。

當越嘗試說服自己，以暴制暴是因為他喜歡暴力時，內心卻益發痛苦糾結。

 

他有罪，將靈魂出賣予惡魔之罪。

將所有憤怒凝聚於雙拳，一次次對暴徒拳腳相向，他不再遲疑、不再感到痛、不再嗅到血腥、不再對這些人感到憐憫與罪惡感.......自己漸漸麻痺 -- 痛覺、嗅覺、所有一切，甚至自己的心 -- 在夜晚抹煞自我的存在，讓惡魔佔據意志、咆嘯撕咬罪惡之徒。

他可以感受憤怒在血液中沸騰，心中的惡魔正被憤怒餵養而逐漸壯大，現在他還能用理智壓抑，但惡魔終將反噬。自己是否有一天會走上失控之路，變成他欲對付的惡徒？坦白說，他不知道。

以為逼迫自己成為惡魔可以解決問題，卻沒有發現意識深處正在哭泣。

 

人們真能因為告解而獲得救贖？或充其量僅是某種形式的自我安慰？

他知道自己回不去了，帶著惡魔面具走上地獄之途的他，沒有資格請求寬恕。

嘴角微微牽動，一閃即逝的淚迅速被藏進眼鏡之下，船過水無痕。

 


End file.
